


Love Me or Die

by Butterfly_chic21



Series: The Everlasting Bond [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Bill, Half Demon Dipper, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mating Cycles/Heats, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: Bill wasn't expected to be captured by demons but he was captured, and not just in a demon prison, he was in a breeding program.





	1. Chapter 1

Bill Cipher is an idiot, and now his idiotic actions were costing him. Bill was captured by demons called _Mail Dcemones_

The blonde was shoved into a white holding cell, his hands tied, siting in a chair in the middle of the cell, and wearing no shirt and sweatpants.

Two guards walked inside the cell. Bill glared at the men. They dragged a boy inside, the boy looked around 17, slightly pale skin, brown curls, and completely nude.

"Wait you forgot to seduce him." Said a guard, pulling out a needle out from his armor. The other guard grabbed the boy's hair, making his pale neck show. The guard stabbed the needle in the pale neck. The boy cried out, but it dwindled in whimpers.

"Have fun with this one. Nobody can resist him." The guard chuckled as he toss the boy to Bill's feet, the guard left. Bill stared at the boy in the cell, hoping that thing wouldn't kill him. 

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

All Bill got was a whimper, the boy climbed onto Bill's lap. Now Bill was very aware of how naked this boy was, whatever that stuff was in the needle, really put a toll on this boy.

The boy had brown eyes, that could make Bill get lost in forever, freckles across his cute button nose, and beautiful plush lips. The brunette and Bill was forehead to forehead, Bill could've just kiss the boy right then and there, but now is not the time.

"Hey kid, I'm with the resistance, I can get you out of here. Just untie these cuffs then...H-Hey!"

The boy started to palmed Bill's dick, Bill moaned, the boy was good, his strokes was hard but not too hard. 'Not right now Cipher!' Bill thought. Okay what was this place!

The boy pulled the pants off lower enough that his dick was out and semi erected. The boy started grinding his hips with Bill's. God it felt good, but something was off with this kid. Bill saw the boy guide his member to his wet hole. 

"Whoa! Kid, stop!"

  
The brunette did stop and stared at the blonde. The brunette tilted his head.

  
"Y-you don't want me?"

  
Bill groaned, and sighed.

"Look kid, you're drugged you don't want this!"

"N-not drugged, in heat."  
Heat? Like an animal heat, okay this is ship is odd.

"What kind of place is this?"

"Breeding place, please help me, you smell really nice. I need you."  
The brunette started grinding his hips again,

"A-ah no, please get off me. Get off!"  
The brunette did stopped,

"Please, if you don't want they're going to take me to someone else. P-please don't let them take me away. They hurt."

"They hurt you?"

the kid nodded 

Bill felt bad for the kid, he didn't look so well, he had bruises on arms, and looked thin. The blonde made a decision to help the brunette get out.

"Listen kid, I have some friends who will come back to rescue me, and I will take you out of here as well. How does that sounds?"

  
The brunette was about to answer when the door flew open, a guard stood there,

"No.5 isn't responding to new breeder, I'm taking him away."

The kid grabbed Bill's dick, and whispered "I'm sorry."  
Dipper pushed the blonde's member inside of his velvety walls. Bill groaned and immediately started thrusting.

"Never mind." Said the guard, he closed the door and left the room.

Bill felt slick coat his dick while he was inside the brunette's insides.

'So this is a breeding house or program, which means this guy has a dick and a pussy. Which right now inside of, heck I don't know this kid's name!'

Dipper licked Bill's neck over and over until he came. Bill came not to long afterwards letting his hot seed fill the brunette. The kid immediately nuzzled the blonde's neck panting slightly.

"What's your name kid?" Bill asked

The boy sat up with a confused look on face

"Name? I can't remember. My friend calls me Dipper."

"While I'm giving you a nickname since I'm good with giving people nicknames. How about Pinetree, because you kinda smell like Pine trees."

"P-pinetree, I-I like it."

"Let's make a promise to stick together, so both of us can get out."

"Why are helping me? I just forced you to breed with me. I don't deserve to be saved." Said Dipper crying softly 

If only Bill's hands weren't tied, he would cradled this boy to death.

"Pinetree, hey Pinetree look at me. It's okay, no matter what you do I will help you out, okay."

Dipper purred and cuddled Bill's chest. The guard came back.

"Alright no 5 up and out." Said the guard 

The guard hauled Dipper out of the room, after they left, Bill cuffs unlocked and a small bed appeared. The blonde changed out his cum clothes and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Dipper was put back into his cage in a hall with other caged breeders. He wanted sleep, but the doctors thought otherwise.

"Examination time." Said the head doctor 

The head doctor would go around the hall seeking out pregnant victims. Dipper would play an act like he was still in heat. Once the find out that you're pregnant, the put in another cage slightly bigger than the breeder cage, and wait until you give birth only to have your child ripped away from you. 

The brunette looked to side seeing that a girl was being taken away.

'Play the act just keep on playing the act. Stay safe.' Dipper kept whispering that to himself.

Dipper fell asleep after the examination was over.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Bill saw a routine on this breeding program, Dipper would come in drugged as fuck. They would have sex, and chat a bit before the guards come back. Bill tend to talk about his friends back at home.

"Yeah Sixer is super smart, Red is super cool, and Shooting star is an awesome friend to have. Oh Icebag and Llama is pretty cool too. They kinda me treat like family."

"F-family?" Dipper asked

  
"Yeah family, you know, moms, dads, siblings, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Families tend to show you love and support."

"What's l-love?"

Bill stared at the brunette for a good minute.

"Um Love is a special bond between people sometimes it's 2 people and other times it's more."

"Do you love me?"

Bill stared at Dipper, did he love Dipper. Well he did have sex with the brunette, and he did love Dipper's small personality. But Dipper didn't need to know that right now, he need to find out more about the place.

"Anyway, are all the prisoners half-breeds. How many people are on this breeding place?"

I came on this ship, when I was 13. My Master raised me from a baby, he abused me a lot, until I had my first heat, he found out that I was half human. So he sold me to the head doctor of this program. The people on here, breed half breed to other breeds to make soldiers for the Mail Dcemones. One of my friend she took her life to save her child from fate. I saw her and others do it. It's quite scary to watch, but they were protecting someone they care about."

Bill stared at Dipper, all Bill wanted to do was hug the brunette, he really needed it.

"Unlock the cuffs."

"What?"

"Unlock my cuffs."

Dipper shook his head no.

"I-I unlock someone else's cuffs and they...did stuff to me."

"I won't hurt you Pinetree, I wouldn't dream of it."

Dipper reached down Bill's back and unlocked the cuffs. Bill rubbed his raw wrists, Dipper stared at Bill's face. Bill hugged Dipper close, the brunette cried in the blonde's chest.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you. I love you Pinetree."

"I love you too."

They kissed, it was a sweet loving kiss not heated and rushed.

They pulled away, a guard opened the door.

"Well, well, well. Look likes someone unlocked the prisoner. No. 5 is getting too attached, I'm going to move him."

The guard grabbed Dipper's arms, Bill started fighting the other guard.The guard held Bill down.

"No I made him do it, don't hurt him!"

The doctor walked in, he held a needle in his hand. Dipper squirmed, trying to getaway, but the guard held him down. The needle pinch he's side, he cried out.

"Looky here, no wonder he was so attached to you." Said the Doctor slightly smiling,

"Pinetree, what is he talking about?"

Dipper cried,

"Your child will be a great soldier. Take no. 5 in my office." Said the Doctor

"I'm sorry Bill. I’m so sorry.” Said Dipper crying

The guards and everyone else left Bill. Bill screamed, threw the chair across the room. He won't lose Dipper. He can't.

Just then Bill heard voices along with the alarm going off. Wendy and Mabel barged in.

"Bill!" Said Mabel smiling hugging him

"Here's your clothes and a blaster, now can we get out of here." Said Wendy

"No we can't, free the girls. They're prisoners in a breeding program. Help them escape. I need to find someone."

"Alright let's go." Said Mabel

Bill, Wendy, and Mabel ran into the hallway filled with girls. Bill freed all of them.

"These girls will help you escape. Now go quickly!" Bill shouted

A girl ran up to him,

"Wait are you Bill?"

"I am."

"Dipper is in the doctor's room, please hurry before he escapes."

Bill nodded, and ran off.

Dipper sat quietly in the doctor's cell hugging his knees. The doctor walked in with bruises and holding a gun.

"Get up!" He said grabbing Dipper's arm in a bruising hold, Dipper tried to fight it, but the doctor shot him inside his thigh. 

The brunette screamed, the doctor grabbed him and walked towards the escape cars. The doctor reached for the door, when suddenly a bullet went through the door, making him hold Dipper in a chokehold putting the gun near his head.

Bill stood across from them, aiming a rifle at them. 

"Drop the brunette!" He shouted

"You try to shoot me and I kill him!" Replied the doctor

"I never miss. Now I'm going to count to 5 for you to drop him. One."

"You don't know what's he capable of."

"Two!"

"I'm not letting him go!"

"Three!"

"Your wasting your time."

"Four!"

Bill saw Stan coming from behind the doctor, he aimed his gun at the doctor's knee.

"Five!"

Stan fired his gun, the doctor dropped Dipper, and aimed at Stan, when Bill shot him in the head. The doctor fell on his face. Bill ran to get Dipper, the brunette was losing consciousness. Bill picked him up bridal style and carried to the Stan mobile.

"I got you Pinetree, I got you."

Dipper closed his eyes, he slep the best sleep he has ever had.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper felt hands, touching him, but they were warm and gentle not cold and harsh.

Dipper went back asleep when he felt a blanket draped over him.

He woke up again, this time he opened his eyes, and sat up. The room was small, painted a soft green, and two small windows.

"Ah, you're awake."

Dipper turned around to see a old man with glasses, the man walked over to a machine that was connected to Dipper's forearm.

The brunette saw this man's hands, he had six fingers.

"Sixer?" Dipper asked

The man stared at Dipper with concern look.

"Gosh darn it, Cipher with his nicknames. My actual name is Stanford or Ford for short."

"F-Ford?"

"Correct, anyway you look healthy and the baby looks healthy as well."

When Dipper heard the word baby, he wrapped his arms around his stomach in a protective manner, quivering his bottom lip.

"Whoa, easy there, nobody is going to hurt your baby. I promise."

Dipper dropped his arms, his stomach growled. Ford smiled, rubbed the brunette's head. The old man was about to say something, but stopped when he saw a birthmark on the kid's forehead. 

'Can it be.'

Dipper noticed that Ford was looking at his odd birthmark. 

"I-I had the mark since I was a baby. My master thought it was stupid."

"Your master never told you where he got you."

"N-no."

"Okay, well I have to check on some things, I tell Mabel to bring you some food. Alright."

"Can I see Bill also."

Ford chuckled, "Of course, he's probably waiting to see you like a lovesick puppy."

"Lovesick puppy?"

"Oh nevermind. Bill just anxious to see you."

Ford left, Dipper laid back down, snuggling into the warm blanket. A knock was heard on the door, Then he saw her. The girl looked at the brunette with wide eyes. Dipper felt a connection to this girl, she looked exactly like him.

She walked towards him with a plate of food in her hands. She was about to leave when their hands touch. A electric shock pulsed through their touch. 

The girl and the boy pulled their hands away. They stare at one another for another minute until Bill knocked on the door.

"Hey Pinetree...Am I interrupted something?" 

"Um no I was just giving him his food. I leave you guys alone." Said Mabel as she stood up, she locked eyes with Dipper one last time before leaving.

"Care to explain Sapling?"

"Who is she?"

"That was Shooting Star or Mabel."

Dipper nodded, Bill looked at him concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked touching Dipper's face

"You know every night I have this dream, I hear baby's cries and see these two faceless figures. Then I hear screams and I wake up. When I touch Mabel I saw the versions again."

Bill sighed, "Mabel had a twin brother, before he was kidnapped by a unknown nurse nearly 16 years ago. Mabel's mother hasn't been the same since that day."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's eat and cuddle. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

* * *

"You really think that's him Pointdexter?" Asked Stan

"I believe it is. After all these years."

"I can't believe. Bill found Mason. I have to tell mom and dad." Said Mabel slightly crying 

"He's home." Said Ford smiling,

* * *

The next morning,

Bill told Dipper that someone special was coming for breakfast. He dressed Dipper in a plaid t-shirt and jean shorts. 

The brunette followed the blonde down the stairs. Dipper was scared, he squeezed Bill's hand. 

"Stay behind me okay." Bill whispered 

Dipper nodded,

Once they were in the living room, Dipper heard a man's voice.

"This better be our son, my wife can't handle the heartbreak."

Bill turned his head,

"Come on out little tree." 

Dipper slowly stepped out, still holding Bill's hand. A woman who looked like Mabel stepped forward with tears in her eyes. She cradled Dipper's face with her soft warm hands.

Dipper saw the version of the two figures once again. His parents were the figures, after all these years of being alone he had a family.

His mother hugged him, he nuzzled her neck. She smelled like home.

His home.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwwwwwww too cute  
> \\(T-T)/ I made myself cry. Dipper found his family.  
> I'm currently sick...again.  
> Part 2 is in the process.


End file.
